


wanna make it my business

by spookyjoshler



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, the promposal au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 17:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6338809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyjoshler/pseuds/spookyjoshler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler's determined to take josh to senior prom. featuring jenna/debby, clueless josh, and everyone's favorite yearbook editor mark eshleman!</p>
            </blockquote>





	wanna make it my business

**Author's Note:**

> since prom season is upon us and im dead on the inside

josh slides between jenna and debby, interrupting the giggles of the two platinum blondes. 

“hey j! we were just talking about prom!” debby says excitedly.

“what about it?” josh asks, falling into step with them.

“i said i’d dye my hair to match jen’s prom dress, it’s this gorgeous lavender color and it looks so good on her! speaking of my hot date, where’s yours?”

jenna giggles. they both make fun of josh for not having a date, when the prom is a few weeks away. 

josh frowns. “don’t have one. brendon ditched me for dallon. ashley can’t go because she’s going to disney.” 

“don’t worry joshie, i think i have the perfect person in mind. it’ll all work out, we got your back.” jenna pats him on top of his head, pulling debby with her into their calculus class. 

he makes his way through the halls, trying his best to get to his culinary class before mrs. randolph cut him with a paring knife. he gets in right before the bell rings and takes his seat next to ashley. most of class passes uneventfully, with him working in silence on consumerism. 

josh feels a poke in his side, turning to see ashley with an urgent look on her face. “yoshua, tyler from music theory keeps eyeing you from the kitchen.” 

he turns around to see a blushing tyler joseph giving him a tiny wave. josh and ashley wave back. soon, the smell of burning fills their nostrils. smoke is rising from the oven tyler was standing by. mrs. randolph rushes over, ushering tyler out of the way. she pulls out a beyond scorched dish that looks like it could have been a pie. it's still smoking and everything smells like burnt peaches, so josh and the rest of the class are evacuated and sent to the library for the rest of the period. 

==

josh spots tyler later during the day at his locker.

“sorry about your pie tyler.” josh says, placing a hand comfortingly on tyler’s shoulder. the taller boy looks absolutely crestfallen. 

“it’s okay. there will always be more pies to be made. i made it for you though, so it was kinda special” tyler mutters bashfully.

josh grins. “gee thanks, ty! well, i’m sure i would have loved it. i gotta go though, ashley wants me to walk her to her stat class. see ya around?”


End file.
